


Summer's Gone

by LonelyPsycho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC, Song: Summer's Gone (placebo), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPsycho/pseuds/LonelyPsycho
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка, посвящённая уходящему лету, и котёнок.
Kudos: 6





	Summer's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> * placebo - summer's gone  
> ** самое быстрое животное, самый быстрый мотоцикл, самый быстрый репер и самый быстрый самолёт.
> 
> Особое спасибо бете MrsLadyNight, которая написала продолжение https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/22558897

Cue to your face so forsaken  
Crushed by the way that you cry  
Cue to your face so forsaken  
What a surprise*

Ночами август пахнет осенью, а днями — всё ещё летом. Если принюхаться хорошенько, в августовском воздухе, утреннем или вечернем, можно уловить лёгкий флёр обмана. По календарю в августе насчитывается тридцать один день, но по ощущениям — он короче не високосного февраля. Разве не подозрительно? Возможно, кто-то коварный и изворотливый, кто-то, наверняка тесно связанный с министерством образования, подворовывает августовские безмятежные часы и прибавляет их к сентябрю или октябрю… нет, к ноябрю, точно к ноябрю! Он самый унылый и бесконечно, бесконечно долгий!

Говорят, что август — это воскресенье года. Даже, скорее, воскресный вечер, в котором ты осознаешь, что трудовые будни вот-вот настанут, а пожить и не успел. И вот ты пытаешься впихнуть невпихуемое, наполнить яркими впечатлениями хотя бы последние деньки уходящего лета, но августовские впечатления обычно покрыты сладкой глазурью обречённого трагизма. Красивого, но тоскливого, как августовский звездопад.

— Я отказываюсь верить, что послезавтра уже первое сентября! Как так вышло-то, Баба? — Юра пнул один из тех многочисленных жёлтых камушков, что почти уже срослись с многовековой пылью деревенской дороги, которая была ими усыпана. Жёлтыми глиняными камнями, размокающими после дождя. Если такая глиняная капля попадала на одежду — она больше не отстирывалась. — Ещё хоть бы неделечку!

Август — это ягуар лета. Dodge Tomahawk на трассе безмятежности. Эминем на сцене беззаботности. North American X-15 в небе возможностей**. Последние дни августа — это Джаред Лето из «Реквиема по мечте». Аж сердце щемит.

— Как хоть так вышло? — продолжал стенания Юра под тусклое мерцание одного из немногих деревенских фонарей.

Они проходили местную школу. Небольшое одноэтажное здание, напоминающее свинарник, выглядело зловеще. Пара дней, и оно хищно оскалит свои двери, глотая несчастных детишек, которые будут вынуждены отбывать своё девятимесячное заточение, не понятно за какие грехи. Удивительно, почему ещё вчера, когда Мила качалась на качелях школьной площадки, а Юра сидел на лавке, щелкал семечки и втыкал в телефон, это место не вызывало чувство неминуемой гибели, как сейчас? Не о том писал Стивен Кинг. Не отели заселяют злые демоны, убивающие людей. Это школы. Школы опасны и безжалостны. Школы убивают лето.

Юру Плисецкого конкретно эта школа волновать была не должна. Его ожидала другая, в городе. Огромная и безжалостная, но даже к той, которая ему ничего не сделала, парень почувствовал отвращение. Она находилась на окраине небольшого берёзово-дубового леса. Леса, где они с Бабичевой провели лучшие вечера в году, когда на костре жарятся сосиски, а под хруст чипсов или дедовых огурцов из теплицы рассказываются тайны, смешные истории и разделяются мечты.

— В следующем году вырублю телефон на всё лето, — с чувством произнёс парень. — Буду целыми днями гулять.

— Ты так каждый раз говоришь, когда пора уезжать, — фыркнула девушка, тряхнув рыжими волосами. — А потом не дозовёшься, вечно ты в гамаке с мобилкой.

***

В словах Милы было больше правды, чем хотелось бы. Они с Юрой были знакомы уже три года, соседи по даче. Каждое лето Юра на весь сезон приезжает с дедушкой, а Мила — с родителями. Они подружились как-то случайно, столкнувшись в узких дверях деревенского магазинчика, в который пришли за мороженым, а потом ещё раз встретились на пруду. Разговорились, и с тех пор проводят лето вместе. Когда разъезжаются по городам, то общаются немного, так кидают иногда друг другу смешные картинки. Если бы Плисецкого спросили, в каких отношениях он состоит с этой смешливой рыжей девчонкой, он сказал бы, что Мила — это подруга по лету.

— Ох, блин! — Юра споткнулся обо что-то мохнатое и, пытаясь это что-то не придавить, чуть было сам не пропахал дорогу носом. — Ты ещё кто?

На них с Милой уставился котёнок. Совсем ещё мелкий, не больше месяца на вид. Они посмотрели на котёнка, он — на них.

— Пошли, Юр, — девушка схватила друга за толстовку и потащила вперёд. — Эйс Вентура, блин! С тобой никуда сходить нельзя спокойно.

И тут права. Необъяснимо, но факт. За Юрой постоянно увязывались животные. Кошки, собаки. Домашние и бездомные. Они просто ни с того, ни с сего появлялись, а затем шли за ним. Многие шли до самого дома, потом уходили. Некоторые бросали преследования на полпути. А некоторые оставались. Точнее, остался один — кот Пётя. Он однозначно был домашним и залюбленным. Ухоженный, капризный, но отчего-то он бросил своих хозяев и выбрал Юру. Тот, правда, пытался найти законных владельцев. Написал несколько объявлений о находке, но никто так за котом и не обратился, поэтому Пётю Юре разрешили забрать в Москву. Теперь кот ездил с ним на дачу к дедушке.

— Он идёт, — констатировал Плисецкий, глядя на котёнка, уверенно семенящего рядом.

— Я вижу! — Мила еле увернулась от столкновения. Почему-то пушистику непременно хотелось идти в ногах, что усложняло путь домой.

— Блин, мы уже далеко от его дома… он найдёт дорогу домой? — обеспокоенно спросил Юра.

Они уже шли мимо пруда, который пару лет назад почистили, выкорчевав для этого деревья, что росли по краям берегов. Теперь эта часть деревни казалась лысой. Без привычных плакучих ив пейзаж выглядел неполноценным.

— Я не знаю! — воскликнула Мила. — Серьёзно?

Они попытались на котёнка потопать, похлопать, пошипеть. Но он не испугался и явно не собирался менять траекторию.

— Иди домой, — Бабичева попыталась по-человечески, но тоже не вышло. — Похоже, у тебя новая киса.

— Мне нельзя! У меня Пётя. Он ревнивый. Слышишь, ты, — обратился он уже к котёнку, — нельзя. Двигай домой! Мил…

— Нет!

— Ну, Мил.

— У меня аллергия! Мне нельзя. Не начинай.

Хотелось пообещать, что Юра самолично будет спонсировать Бабичеву «Зодаком», если она возьмёт котёнка, но парень знал, что это бессмысленно. Животных Милка любила, но на расстоянии. Даже несмотря на то, что у неё так же, как и Юры, сердце кровью обливалось, когда за ними в очередной раз кто-то увязывался. Всех домой не притащишь — это ведь тоже ответственность.

Они дошли до «их поворота». Поворота, где огромная ива укрывала их от летнего дождика. Поворота, на котором они всегда встречались после Милкиного «выходу», отправленного ВК. Она никогда не исправляла на «выхожу», было и так понятно. На нём они всегда прощались, расходясь в разные концы деревни. Юра уходил вправо, а Мила — влево. Всегда перед прощанием они, не сговариваясь, поднимали головы и смотрели на звёзды.

Звёзды в деревне светят ярче, чем в больших городах. Августовские звёзды самые красивые. И самые грустные. Вот и всё. Больше не встретятся в этом году.

Котёнок заминку воспринял по-своему. Вскарабкавшись по джинсам, он залез Юре под толстовку и устроился там спать в складках. Уснул мгновенно, словно так и надо было.

— Ну, мля! — взмолился Юра августовским звёздам. — За что?

Мила лишь рассмеялась. Кажется, она была уверена, что это безоговорочное пополнение в семье Плисецких.

— Он храпит, слышишь?

Бабичева приложила ухо к Юркиной спине, где под толстовской вырос кошачий горб, издающий хрюкающие звуки.

— Аха-ха-х, правда, храпит. Оставишь?

— Чёрт, ну я даже его не трогал! Вот что я скажу деду? На меня напал кот? Кот-репейник? Кот-клещ?

Мила всё хохотала. Весело ей. Конечно, это же не у неё пушистые паразиты под толстовкой!

— Пока, Юр. До лета…

— До лета!

Юра шёл домой, не зная, что делать. Домой запустить — нельзя. Бросить на улице — жалко.

— Я оставлю тебя в коридоре, — сказал он хрюкающему паразиту. — В надежде, что утром вернёшься домой. А если не вернёшься…

Ну, он подумает над «если», если оно наступит.

В коридоре, что на ночь оставался открытым, Плисецкий осторожно снял толстовку, стараясь не потревожить пушистый сон, но у котёнка всё было хорошо, он и не думал просыпаться. Юра так и оставил его в толстовке на лавке. Сходил в сарай, принёс ящик с песком, чтобы не случилось неожиданностей, поставил блюдце с водой. Еды решил пока не давать, может, проголодается и уйдёт домой к себе. Деда его прикончит. Хотя, может, и хорошо, тогда можно будет не возвращаться в школу.

— Спокойной ночи, рожа твоя наглая, — пробормотал Юра и побрёл спать. Завтра нужно встать рано, вещи собрать…

***

Деда возмущался всё утро. «На что он нужен?». «Зачем припёр?». Да не припирал Юра никого! Он сам… Деда сказал оставить котёнка тут, но жалко было до слёз. Ну как же так… они уедут, а он? Останется тут один… никому не нужный. Господи, только от этих мыслей плакать хотелось. Но и понять дедушку было можно. Два кота в квартире — это перебор. Тем более, Пётю дед любил жутко. Они ели вместе, курить на балкон ходили вместе. «Кот — друг», — говорил дедушка. И других друзей им было не надобно.

— Сходи в магазин, Юрочка, — попросил деда после завтрака. — Купи себе пожевать чего в дорогу, да мне сигарет.

Последний раз в этом году он будет спорить с продавщицей, что сигареты не ему, а деду. Она заставит позвонить деду Коле, чтобы тот подтвердил. И они начнут болтать о помидорах, да перце, потому что все знают, у дедушки Коли — самый вкусный урожай.

Выходя из «Авоськи» с пакетом чипсов, пачкой «Тройки» и бутылкой колы, Юра столкнулся с невысоким парнем, которого раньше тут никогда не видел. Парень был нерусским на вид и каким-то непривычно для этих мест лощёным — черная косуха, берцы крутые, причёска модная.

— Прости, — пробормотал Юра, обдумывая план, как довести до Москвы котёнка, чтобы не припалил ни дед, ни Пётя.

— Это ты прости, я на тебя налетел, — ответил парень. — Слушай, — добавил он, когда Плисецкий дёрнул плечом, направляясь своей дорогой, — ты котёнка не видел где-нибудь поблизости. — Маленький такой, коричнево-чёрный с глазами как у Хью Гранта…

— Видел, — Юра расплылся в улыбке. — Спит у меня в коридоре. Ночью увязался за мной… твой?

— Слава богу! — искренне обрадовался парень. — Сестра всё утро в слезах. Сегодня уезжать, а кошка пропала… Вернёшь?

— Ага, пошли…

Идти было недалеко — минут пять, и за это время ребята немного узнали друг о друге. Парня в косухе звали Отабек Алтын, и он был казахом. Они всего две недели назад приобрели дачу напротив школы и котёнка. Со следующего года его родители собирались жить тут на постоянке, а Отабеку — оставить квартиру в Питере. Юра успел лишь рассказать о том, что приезжает каждый год и о Пёте.

— Ну вот, держи пропажу, — сказал Плисецкий, протягивая сонную, как оказалось, кошку Отабеку. — Приглядывай за ней лучше, а то опять ко мне прибежит. В Москву.

— Хорошо, — парень в косухе улыбнулся тепло. От этой улыбки на мгновение показалось, что лето возьмёт и решит задержаться. — Могу даже отправлять тебе ежедневный фотоотчёт, если оставишь контакт…

— Было бы здорово, — согласился Юра внезапно сам для себя. — Как ты записан ВК?

Он достал телефон, уже открывая приложение. Котёнок внимательно наблюдал за действиями Юры с Отабекового плеча.

— Так и набирай: Отабек Алтын. Вон, фотка с Харлеем.

— Твой? — спросил Юра, нажимая «добавить в друзья».

— Ага, — карман Отабека завибрировал Юркиным уведомлением.

— Круто, никогда не катался на мотоциклах, — восхищённо проговорил Плисецкий, отчего его уши вдруг порозовели.

— Следующим летом обязательно прокачу, — пообещал улыбающийся Отабек.

— Договорились.

Алтын собирался что-то ещё сказать, но дедушкино «Юрочка, пора!» из окна, заставило его передумать.

— До встречи, Юра! — махнул он рукой в кожаной митенке и скрылся за калиткой с котёнком на плече, как пират с попугаем.

— До встречи, — прошептал Юра. Ветер с запахом неминуемой осени путал его светлые волосы, выбившиеся из-под высокого хвоста. — До встречи, Отабек, — повторил он одними губами, поглядел пару секунд на уменьшающуюся фигуру в чёрной коже.

You try to break the mould  
Before you get too old  
You try to break the mould  
Before you die*

Лето ушло. Но будет новое, лучше этого в тысячу раз!


End file.
